Change is a Sweet Thing
by LianneH
Summary: Hermione hates Draco more than ever this year. However, Draco thinks the exact opposite of Hermione. What is going on in theis twisted world of Harry Potter?


*A/N: One of my best friends is obsessed with the Draco/Hermione love line. This story is for her. Happy birthday Jenni!  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I did ^_^  
  
"What is wrong with this stupid shoe - AARGGHH!" Hermione yelled as she toppled over the side of her bed. "Forget it!" She said to herself. "Forget it!"  
  
Straightening up, she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Not bad, she thought to herself. Over the summer, she had definitely matured body-wise. I used to be so awkward and gangly, she thought to herself. Now, I look okay. Hermione still had that natural look about her, mainly because she never bothered to but on make-up, but she still considered herself decent- looking. Today, though, she did. Hermione felt like she wanted to make a good appearance at platform 9 and ¾.  
  
Hermione packed the rest of her clothes in her suitcase, put Crookshanks in his cat box, and headed out to the car, where her mom was waiting.  
  
"Hi honey! Need some help?" Her mom called out from inside the car.  
  
"No, mum! I'm okay!" Hermione yelled back. She stuffed her stuff into the back trunk, then climbed into the car. No one spoke on the way to the train station. It didn't feel awkward to Hermione, mainly because her parents were always like this on the ride to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked out the window. This year, she was Head Girl. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to be. Ever since Ron joined the Quidditch team, Hermione couldn't help but feel she had just lost one of her best friends. She never got to see Harry and Ron much anymore, which was a real disappointment for her. Plus, the Head Boys and Girls were supposed to get dormitories with each other, and that would mean seeing even less of Ron and Harry, as neither of them were chosen to be Head Boys.  
  
The car stopped. Hermione opened the car door, hopped out, and dragged her trunk along. She waved goodbye to her mom, who waved somberly back and then drove away. Sighing, she rolled her trunks and began the trek towards Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
Hermione went up to the barrier, and like she had done 6 times before, slid through the solid barrier. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Hermione!" the voice called.  
  
Hermione spun around. "Harry! Ron!" She cried, a bright smile lighting upon her face. She ran over to where they stood, completely deserting her suitcase.  
  
"Wow, Hermione! You look great!" Harry complimented as she skidded to a stop right in front of them. Ron was goggling at her as if he had never seen her before. There's really no need to wonder why. Hermione's usually bushy hair had been straightened. It hung loose and straight, framing her perfectly smooth skin perfectly. Although Hermione would never wear anything too showy, she had developed a better taste for clothes over the summer. Ditching her sweaters and knee-high skirts, she was now wearing tight jeans and a cropped shoulder T-shirt.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked indignantly. "In case you haven't noticed, it's still me."  
  
Harry smiled and her, then, tugging Ron by the ear, dragged him into an empty compartment. "I'll go get your stuff, Hermione," Harry said and disappeared out the compartment door.  
  
"Bye Ron! I have to go to the front of the train to meet the other head boy and girls! Tell Harry for me!" Hermione shouted as she made her way up to the front of the train. In the distance she could see Ron nodding his head and waving at her.  
  
"Oh God! I am so late!" Hermione said to herself as she ran as fast as she was allowed to towards the front of the train. Once she reached the front of the train, she saw two compartments open. She slid in one as fast as she could, unaware that Draco Malfoy was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Watch it Granger," he said coldly as she slid into the seat beside him.  
  
Hermione groaned as she turned to face him. Malfoy was a bit taken back when he first saw her. Damn! She's changed a lot! He said to himself. She's pretty. Trying to hide his shock, he slid further away from her.  
  
"Please do NOT tell me that you are a head boy," Hermione said, looking at him with fury burning in her brown eyes.  
  
"Believe me, mudblood, if I knew you were going to be a head girl, I would not be here right now," he replied coldly.  
  
"Malfoy, that mudblood thing is getting really old. Think of something new for a change, will you?" Hermione made an effort to stand up, but Professor McGonagall, who just arrived, pushed her back down.  
  
"Welcome, Head Boys and Head Girls!" McGonagall boomed. She then proceeded to explain the rules, and what the duties were, blah blah blah. Hermione couldn't help noticing Malfoy for the first time since she arrived. He had a killer body, a charming smile which he almost never used, and the slicked back blonde hair. Trying to focus on McGonagall, Hermione temporarily pushed Malfoy out of her mind. Then, she heard McGonagall say, "Is everyone clear on that?" The people around her nodded their understanding.  
  
Hermione made her way back to her compartment. She found Harry and Ron sitting there with a huge pile of food in the compartment. "Hey Hermione!" Harry called out. "Help yourself!"  
  
Laughing, Hermione sat down beside Ron, and began stuffing her face with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She had just spat out a liver flavored one when the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Oh goody, my birthday's come early," Ron muttered as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment, purposely stepping on all the food as they came in.  
  
"Get out Malfoy," Harry instructed, his temper rising.  
  
"Hah," Malfoy laughed coldly. "Trying to boss me around, Potter? I don't think so. Crabbe, Goyle," he gestured and the two thugs began advancing on Ron and Harry. Malfoy then turned to Hermione. "And you. I'm going to make you wish you were never born, Granger."  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand, hatred rising in every part of her. "Not this time Malfoy, I've had enough of you!" Before he could block her attack, Hermione shouted "Furnunculus!"  
  
Huge green boils suddenly came up on Malfoy's skin. Crabbe and Goyle stopped advancing on Ron and Harry to see if Malfoy was okay. Seizing their chance, Ron and Harry whipped out their wands and shouted "Reducto!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, along with Malfoy, were blown off their feet and out of the compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear groans and whimpers, then footsteps leading away from the compartment.  
  
"Yeah, we did it!" Ron yelled, squashing a chocolate frog. While he and Harry celebrated, Hermione looked out the window. She saw the castle in the distance and smiled. For the first time in months, she felt like this was where she belonged, with her friends, enemies and a surprise around every corner.  
  
*A/N: Well Jenni? What did you think? What did everyone out there think? I know I;m a horrible writer, but all reviews are welcome, good and bad! Thanks eveyone! 


End file.
